Land Before Time: The Great War
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Littlefoot must lead an army to stop the army of Sharpteeth gathering to destroy the herds. He needs more than friends to win this one. He needs to be a Leader. Can he do it? Read and Find out. LF/Ali nonexistent LF/Cera and Duckie/Petrie.
1. Grandparents Death and Traveling

Hey guys. This idea was floating around in my head for months since I saw that there were about 13 movies and about 20 something episodes. It's a post-series fic. I will try to tie in both movie and TV series in the fic.

Summary/Trailer:

It's been about 25 years since Littlefoot was born. He's now living with his Father, Bron, and Adopted Brother, Shorty. The Rainbow-Faces return with a message: The Sharpteeth are forming an army. You must stop them before it's to late.

Now, Littlefoot must not only return to the Great Valley to regroup his friends, but also Marshall an Army of Non-Sharpteeth (except for a few) Warriors greater than ever before. It's the BIGGEST Battle the Land Before Time ever saw. THE GREAT WAR!

(Summary/Trailer End)

I hope you like that because here comes the first Chapter. I'll probably turn it into several short chapter or about 3-5 long ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this idea.

And maybe not even that. (lol)

(Story Begin)

It finally happened. Littlefoot never wanted this day to come, but it did. His grandparents finally died. Old age finally caught up with them. The Great Valley was holding a Grand Ceremony – i.e. Burial – for them; everyone in the valley was attending. Everyone that Littlefoot knew personally and made a difference in his or her lives in one-way or another was there. Hyp and his friends and their dads; Ali's herd made the journey to the Great Valley for the ceremony; Doc and Dara visited and stayed for the ceremony; Pterano, who finally returned from his banishment decided to stay and honor the two heroic Longnecks; Tippy's herd wasn't staying long, but enough for the burial; Mo brought a couple of his family to join the gathering, Elsie joined them; Bron brought his whole herd, including Shorty, and Littlefoot decided to leave and join Bron's family after everything was over; Sue and her mate were there; the Tinysauruses were there as well; the flyers and Guido arrived for the gathering; Loofah and Doofah were there; even Chomper's parents, who promised through Chomper that they would not eat anyone – they were provided special seating. Not to mention Cera and her family, Petrie and his family, Ducky and Spike and their family, Chomper, and Ruby, her family couldn't make it. Littlefoot had made many friends during his life in the Great Valley, and he wouldn't trade anything in it for the world.

(Scene Change)

The ceremony was over; Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were buried in a special place. Littlefoot was getting ready to go, but he had to say goodbye to his friends first. The other herds were getting ready to leave and Chomper's Parents left already so no one would get too wary around them. Soon Littlefoot, Cera, Duckie, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby remained.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," said Littlefoot.

"I know; Dad is starting training for me tomorrow, to take over the Threehorn Herd when he steps down and joins the newly formed Council of Herds," said Cera.

"Mama's found me an Elite Swimmer who will train me to become a great Swimmer as well. Spike's joining Tippy's herd as they wander through the Mysterious Beyond," said Ducky.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"Uncle Pterano taking me on journey as well," informed Petrie.

"I'm staying here; I'm helping Mr. Thicknose," said Ruby.

"My parents are waiting for me outside the Valley. I need to be with them to learn more about being a Sharptooth and maybe help other Sharpteeth learn to make friends and not eat them,"

"Mo's returning home, Ali's staying with her herd, Doc and Dara are wandering again; even you guys are splitting up; I guess it's time for me to move on as well," said Littlefoot.

"Remember: We are friends forever. Don't EVER forget that!" said Cera, in a 'you better not' tone.

The group – minus Littlefoot – sang, "We will always be friends" from the tenth movie. He knew they were telling the truth, but it may be years before they could see each other again.

"Thanks, you guys. This means everything to me. I hate to split up the gang, but it looks like there's no choice," said Littlefoot with tears in his eyes.

Everyone gathered in a group hug before going there separate ways. Littlefoot stopped Cera before she got too far.

"Cera, wait. I need to talk to you," started Littlefoot.

"I know what your gonna say, but we can't be together. My dad would never accept it, but for what it's worth – I love you too," interrupted Cera, saying what was on their minds.

"Cera, thanks. I'll miss you most of all," said Littlefoot, as he and Cera cuddled as he had seen his Grandparents do. Littlefoot left Cera and went to find Bron and Shorty. Cera return to her father with a broken heart, but she was happy that Littlefoot and her cleared up everything between them. "Dad, I'm ready," she said.

"Good. I won't be easy, so I hope you ARE ready. It's time to begin your training to become a leader," said Topsy as he was prepared to take Cera to the next level.

(Scene Change)

Petrie and Ducky had a similar scene to Littlefoot and Cera before parting ways as well. Duckie approached her Mama. "Mama, I'm ready. I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you as well," replied her mother.

Duckie then left with her new trainer into the Mysterious Beyond.

(Scene Change)

Spike joined up with Tippy and his mom. They and the herd set out for their next destination.

(Scene Change)

Petrie landed next to Pterano on a cliff near to their home. "Uncle Pterano, me ready," he said.

"Let's say goodbye to your mother. We'll be off afterwards," said Pterano. They flew home and said their last goodbyes. They began their journey into the Mysterious Beyond as well.

(Scene Change)

Littlefoot approached Bron and Shorty.

"Don't worry. You'll return soon enough," said Bron.

"I know what's like being alone. You have your friends. They'll NEVER forget you. If they do, then they're throwing away a lifetime of friendship and adventures. Come on, Bro. Let's go home," consoled Shorty.

"Thanks guys," said Littlefoot, feeling a bit better.

"Well, we better bet a move on. The herd is waiting outside," said Bron as he started moving.

They left the Great Valley – Littlefoot taking one last look before saying goodbye. He looked up and saw a cloud that looked like his mother.

"DAD! SHORTY! COME LOOK AT THIS!" yelled Littlefoot, getting their attention.

Bron and Shorty approached where Littlefoot was standing and looked up. Bron recognized what Littlefoot was looking at, but Shorty thought it looked like any adult Longneck.

"She's still watching over you," said Bron.

"She is, isn't she? Shorty, this is my Mother. She died saving me and Cera on our way here. She was even here when I first arrived, telling me that this was the Great Valley. I guess this is her way of telling me: You're ready to move on, for now,"

"That's your mother!? She's really pretty," commented Shorty in awe.

"She was the most beautiful Longneck I saw. If she were still alive today, she would accept you as a son as well, Shorty," said Bron to Shorty.

"Thanks, Bron – I mean dad," said Shorty. He still trying to get used to calling him that.

"Thank you, for everything, Mother," said Littlefoot before turning to travel out of the Great Valley for an extended time.

A star twinkled behind the cloud, where the eye was; Bron, Littlefoot, and Shorty joined the others outside the Great Valley and they traveled towards home, Littlefoot's new home.

(Chapter End)

Well, there's chapter one. I hope you like it.

Next Chapter:

It's 10 years later. Everything seems to be going good, but all is not well. The Rainbow Faces have returned and want to speak to Littlefoot. Can Littlefoot stand up to the Army of Sharpteeth that are amassing? Can he find his friends and get them together before its too late? The story continues, in Chapter 2 of Land Before Time: The Great War.

Thanks for reading,

RDF1


	2. The Bad News and Reunions

Sup. Time for LBT: The Great War part 2

Disclaimer: Try again; I don't own anything in this Dimension, not even the Army of Carnivores. I'm just borrowing them for the fic.

Let's get the chapter started.

Rainbow Face - RF

1 - male

2 - female

(If you don't like the order, then switch it if you want)

The way Bron said "That would be telling" got me to thinking that he met with the Rainbow Faces before that episode, maybe even before they met Littlefoot.

About Littlefoot's name: Tell me if you like it. The first one who figures out where I got it from gets mentioned in the next chapter. You REALLY have to search to find it too. (Hint: Wiki)

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Well, we better bet a move on. The herd is waiting outside," said Bron, as he started moving._

_They left the Great Valley – Littlefoot taking one last look before saying goodbye. He looked up and saw a cloud that looked like his mother._

"_DAD! SHORTY! COME LOOK AT THIS!" yelled Littlefoot, getting their attention._

_Bron and Shorty approached where Littlefoot was standing and looked up. Bron recognized what Littlefoot was looking at, but Shorty thought it looked like any adult Longneck._

"_She's still watching over you," said Bron._

"_She is, isn't she? Shorty, this is my Mother. She died saving me and Cera on our way here. She was even here when I first arrived, telling me that this was the Great Valley. I guess this is her way of telling me: You're ready to move on, for now,"_

"_That's your mother!? She's really pretty," commented Shorty in awe._

"_She was the most beautiful Longneck I saw. If she were still alive today, she would accept you as a son as well, Shorty," said Bron to Shorty._

"_Thanks, Bron – I mean dad," said Shorty. He is still trying to get used to calling him that._

"_Thank you, for everything, Mother," said Littlefoot before turning to travel out of the Great Valley for an extended time._

_A star twinkled behind the cloud, where the eye was; Bron, Littlefoot, and Shorty joined the others outside the Great Valley and they traveled towards home, Littlefoot's new home._

(Recap End)

(Time Change)

The next 10 years went by normally – adventures by the dozen. Littlefoot had gone on about 5 adventures a year with Shorty, his Dad, or both. He made a few other friends, who joined him and Shorty, but they could never replace his friends from the Great Valley. Shorty passed the Big Longneck test about a year after Littlefoot joined them. Littlefoot had grown to 3x his size from his latest adventures in the Great Valley, but he still had a few more years of "Great Growing" left. He adapted the name "Alando" as he would give "Littlefoot" for his first hatchling with Ali. He remembered when Ali visited him in this Valley. It was one of the greatest adventures he had with her since he was a kid.

(Flashback)

_Ali and her herd had wandered around for a few years, when they found the Valley where Bron's Herd was staying. They decided to stay for a few days and get to know Littlefoot's Father's family. Ali quickly went on a search to find Littlefoot. She found him grazing next to a waterfall._

"_LITTLEFOOT!!" shouted Ali, startling Littlefoot._

_He didn't expect to hear that voice for a long time. He turned around and saw Ali, his longneck friend from childhood._

"_ALI!!" he shouted._

_They ran to each other and hugged (as dinosaurs could)._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_My herd and I decided to stop here on our travels and visit you.," replied Ali._

_Shorty comes running up, "Littlefoot!"_

_He spots Littlefoot with Ali._

"_Littlefoot, Dad wants to talk with- wait a minute. I didn't know you had a twin sister. Are you and Dad holding out on me?" he asked, half-serious, half-joking._

_Ali giggled. Littlefoot did as well._

"_This is Ali. She's my friend from a long time ago. You saw her at the funeral for Grandma and Grandpa," Littlefoot informed his brother._

_Shorty had became an official member of Littlefoot's family, so there was no "My" in their family. Littlefoot had recovered a lot from their deaths, but is still sad they had to go._

"_This is the one you told me about. You were understating how pretty she is," Shorty, half-teasing to Littlefoot, half-flirting to Ali._

_Ali blushed a bit._

"_SHORTY!" Littlefoot screamed. He didn't want Ali to find out about his crush on her just yet. He had recovered from his heartbreak with Cera, but still loved her as well._

"_Anyway, Dad wants to see you. Come on," said Shorty as he started running back._

"_Alright, let's go. Are you coming, Ali?" asked Littlefoot._

"_Right behind you, Littlefoot," came the response._

_They ran to where Bron was talking with Ali's mom and the Old One._

"_Alright, then it's agreed," said Bron to Ali's mother._

"_What's agreed, Dad?" asked Littlefoot._

"_What's going on, Mom?" asked Ali._

"_We talked it over," started Bron._

"_And we decided that you and Littlefoot are to be mates after you are both through with the 'Great Growing,'" finished Ali's Mother._

_Ali and Littlefoot blushed. Shorty was a little jealous that his brother had a mate before he did, but was happy for him all the same. Littlefoot deserved some happiness after what happened all those years ago._

(Flashback End)

Littlefoot showed her around the Valley and they had some good adventures while she was there. When she left, she promised to see him again soon. This would be sooner than either of them thought.

"LITTLEFOOT!!" shouted the voice of his brother.

Some things never change; Shorty would still call him Littlefoot.

"Dad needs to see you, NOW! Someone's here asking for you," said Shorty.

"Who is?" asked Alando.

"I don't know. They look like Rainbow Faces though."

Littlefoot/Alando gasped. He didn't think _they_ would be back. He and Shorty ran to where Bron was talking with the Rainbow Faces.

"I was afraid this would happen. I thought those cowards would never be smart enough to pull this off," said Bron, before noticing his sons, "Littlefoot, good. You're here.

"What's going on, Dad?" asked Littlefoot/Alando.

"We can answer that," answered Rainbow Face 1.

"There is a crisis looming," said Rainbow Face 2.

"What crisis? Unless, that would be telling?" asked Alando, using their quote against them.

"The Sharpteeth are amassing an army," said RF1.

"You need to confront them in battle otherwise everything will die," continued RF2.

"Why me?" said Alando.

"We came here all those years ago to find a leader," said RF2.

"But we needed someone who could ask the right questions," finished RF1.

"That's why you came to the Great Valley," said Alando, understanding the point of their journey to this planet.

"And that is why you must return there, Alando. You must gather everyone you can and train them to be ready for the invasion. Time grows short we must go. You only have a few months to prepare," started RF1.

"We wish you the best of luck in battle Littlefoot. We hope you can prove yourself," finished RF2.

They disappeared in a flash of light like they did last time.

"What just happened? Who ARE they?" asked Shorty to his family, confused as to what just went on.

"That would be telling," said Bron and Alando, cryptically.

(Scene Change)

The herd was gathered. They would be heading to the Longneck Valley for the training. Bron, Alando, and Shorty would head to the Great Valley to find Littlefoot's Friends and gather all of their allies. They started out on their journey.

(Scene Change)

Spike and Tippy were quite different than when they were kids. They became brothers and grew up quite a lot. Tippy had calmed down and wasn't so energetic anymore. He now focuses his energy into protecting the herd, just like all the other fighters. Spike was now able to talk, but decided to not speak out as much as the other Spike-tails did. They were wandering to the next Valley that could sustain them for a few days. After a few more hours of travel they spotted 3 figures in the distance. Spike smelled a scent that was familiar to him. It was Littlefoot. Spike ran ahead.

(Scene Change)

Bron, Shorty, and Alando were traveling to the Great Valley.

"LITTLEFOOT!!" a voice shouted.

They saw a Spike-tail rush towards them. He tackled Littlefoot to the ground, licking his face.

"Spike, get off me, that's enough," Alando says laughing, before realizing what he said, "SPIKE!?"

The rest of the Spike-tail herd walked up. They were surprised to see Littlefoot again.

"It's so good to see you, Littlefoot," said Spike, surprising Alando/Littlefoot.

"Spike, you're speaking?" asked Alando, totally surprised that Spike could speak.

"To imitate my sister, 'Yep! Yep! Yep!'" said Spike, doing a good imitation of Ducky's voice.

"Littlefoot, it's good to see you," said a grown-up Tippy.

"Actually, it's Alando now. And it's good to see you again too," corrected Alando/Littlefoot.

"What are you doing out here?" questioned Spike.

"The Sharpteeth have finally developed brains. We need to get the others," said Alando.

"Lead the way," said Spike, immediately trusting Littlefoot/Alando to be a leader once more.

The Spike-tail herd decided to go with Alando, Bron, and Shorty.

(Scene Change)

They reached the Great Valley within a few days travel. They entered to see the Council of Herds for the Great Valley meet them. Topsy, Cera's dad, was among them.

"What are 3 Longnecks doing with a herd of Spike-tail? And more importantly: What are you doing here?" asked Topsy, the 3-Horn representative on the Council of Herds.

"It seems you haven't changed since I was gone, huh Mr. Threehorn?" said Alando, remembering how Topsy was over a decade ago.

"Do I know you?" asked Topsy, with a little surprise and skepticism at the fact that a strange longneck would know him.

"It's me, Littlefoot. I brought your daughter, Cera, to the Great Valley with me," answered Alando/Littlefoot, reminding him of who it was that reunited him with his daughter all those years ago.

Topsy finally recognized him as Cera's friend from 10 years ago. "Littlefoot? You've grown," he chuckled while smiling.

"It's good to see you to, Mr. Threehorn."

"Cera will be glad to see you; she's over by the waterfall."

"Thanks, and it's Alando now."

"Of course, Alando."

Alando and Spike made their way to the waterfall.

"No go there. Me don't want you to get hurt," said a familiar voice, stopping them.

"Petrie!?" they exclaimed.

Petrie flew down and landed in front of them. "I'm so glad to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you too, Petrie," said Spike.

"There's no time to talk right now, we need to gather everyone for a meeting," said Alando, getting straight to the point.

"I'll get Ducky and Ruby. They'll be glad to see you again, Littlefoot," said Petrie as he hovered in the air.

"By the way, the name's Alando now," corrected Alando once again.

"See ya Alando," said Petrie as he flew off to get Ducky and Ruby.

(Scene Change)

Cera was watching as her son was playing around in the water. She had become a great leader to the Threehorn herd in the Great Valley. She still missed Littlefoot, but was able to move on. She found a Threehorn and they became mates after a few years. They had their first son, Little T., a few years back. She was happy that her son didn't have to worry about Sharptooth attacks.

"Hey Mother, I'm gonna find Uncle Petrie, OK?" said Little T.

"Just be safe, alright?" asked Cera, who had taken to being a mother quite well.

"I will!"

He ran off to find Petrie. He bumped into a Longneck before too long and screamed as he fell. He looked up to see…

(Scene Change)

Littlefoot/Alando and Spike were nearing the waterfall, when a Threehorn comes charging out and accidentally hits Alando in the leg, screaming as he falls. The kid looks up.

"You okay there, kiddo?" asked Alando.

"I'm fine; I was just going to find my Uncle Petrie," said the kid.

"You know Petrie?" asked Spike.

"Yep. My name's Little T." said Little T.

"My name's Alando. What does the "T." stand for?" asked Alando.

"'T.' is for my Grandfather, Topsy. I'm called 'Little' for one of my Mom's bestest friends from when she was a kid," explained Little T.

"Is that so? They called me "Little" as well," informed Alando, who was reminded about a similar conversation he had when he first met his dad.

"Who IS your mom?" asked Spike.

"She's the leader of the Threehorn herd here in the Great Valley," said Little T.

Cera comes running in, looking frantic. "Little T., are you alright? I heard you scream."

"I'm alright Mom. I was just meeting some new visitors," said Little T.

Cera notices the two for the first time. "I'm sorry about my son, he can be a little reckless at times. My name is Cera."

"Time was, you were the same way, Cera," said Alando, confusing Cera.

"You would constantly try to prove that you were the toughest and the bravest of us all," continued Spike, thus confusing her more.

Cera was shocked that they knew her.

"Do I know you?" asked Cera.

"Cera, it's me. It's Littlefoot," answered Alando/Littlefoot, reminding Cera of who he was, and in turn of their impossible love for each other.

Cera gasped happily. Littlefoot was back. They hugged and cuddled like they did 10 years ago.

"Mom, who ARE they?" asked Little T. He was greatly confused as to what was happening.

"Little T., This is Littlefoot, for who you were named after. And this is Spike; he couldn't talk when we were little though," said Cera, before asking, "How DID you learn to talk, Spike?"

"Being with a brother like Tippy will do that for you," said Spike, proving once again how much of a motor mouth Tippy can be.

(No offense to him though.)

"Just so you know, it's Alando now, Cera. We need to call a meeting," said Alando seriously, getting Cera's attention.

"Little T., go find Grandpa Topsy, alright? Stay with him until I get back," Cera told her son, to keep him occupied during the meeting.

"Yes Mom," her son answered obediently. He went off to find his Grandfather Topsy. Cera went with Alando and Spike to the meeting point.

(Scene Change)

Chomper was scared; no he was TERRIFIED! This wasn't supposed to happen. He had to get out of there, before he ended up like his parents. He snuck out of there and ran as fast as he could to the Great Valley. He didn't expect for the Sharpteeth he talked to would take his lessons about making friends and have them make an army to take out all the leaf eaters. Chomper ran all day and night until he finally reached the Great Valley. Mr. Thicknose greeted him.

"Chomper? Is that you?" asked Mr. Thicknose.

"Yes, I need to speak to Ruby, right now. It's urgent!" said Chomper in a slightly frantic manner.

"You better hurry. She's heading to a meeting with Petrie and Ducky," informed Thicknose, telling him where his assistant is.

"Thanks Mr. Thicknose. I'll see ya soon," said Chomper as he ran off. Him being the only Sharptooth who had free reign in the Great Valley. He ran to where he knew the meeting place would be – the old meeting place with Littlefoot.

(Scene Change)

Ducky, Petrie, and Ruby were heading to the meeting place. Ducky was a bit apprehensive, but when Petrie mentioned Littlefoot, she ran like she had a Sharptooth on her tail. They made it to the meeting place to see Cera waiting for them with a Longneck and a Spike-tail.

"About time you got here," said Cera, impatient as always.

"Wow Ducky, you look like your mother," said the Longneck.

"Thank you, I-" said Ducky before pulling a confused look, "Wait, How do you know me?"

"You DID adopt me into your family, Ducky. I'm hurt to think you've forgotten me," said the Spike-tail, feigning hurt.

"Spike!? Is that YOU?" exclaimed Ducky, who was surprised to see Spike all these years.

"Uh-huh," nodded Spike, like he did all those years ago.

"SPIKE!! MY BROTHER IS BACK!" exclaimed Ducky as she hugged Spike with all her love, sisterly that is. Chomper came running up.

"Ruby, I-" started Chomper before he notices everyone and spots Littlefoot, "LITTLEFOOT! You're back!" Chomper hugged him.

"It's good to see you, bro," responded Alando/Littlefoot.

Everyone shared hugs before the meeting started.

"Things are bad, guys. REAL bad!" started Chomper.

"I know. The Sharpteeth are amassing an army. We need to get all of our allies and everyone who can help us fight to defeat them," informed Alando.

"Who told you THIS, Littlefoot?" asked Cera, wondering how he knew.

"THAT would be telling," replied Alando cryptically.

Shorty walked up, ruining the moment, "He means the Rainbow Faces that visited you guys years ago."

"Yes, the Rainbow Faces who visited us when we saw the 'Stone of Cold Fire' years ago," sighed Alando.

"We need to move fast," said Spike.

"They will start moving in a few months. Sharpteeth have started gathering in various places that are close to one another," informed Chomper.

"What are we waiting for? Let's move it people!" said Cera who, once again, showed her impatience.

They headed out to gather everyone they know to help them protect their way of life.

(Chapter End)

There you go, Chapter 2. I hope you recognized that scene with Littlefoot and Little T.

Next Time:

The gang splits up again to gather their scattered comrades. Training begins and Littlefoot/Alando has to stand up and be a leader if they're ever going to have a chance of survival. Read to find out what happens next on LBT: The Great War.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
